


Prowl freeform

by famousglitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousglitch/pseuds/famousglitch
Summary: Prowl character freeform





	Prowl freeform

One thing Prowl hates with all his patients in the world is the pain you’re expecting to come. The hesitant moment before a fist strikes your face. The suffering to expect after Optimus prime himself casts you down. That is always the worst. No matter how many times Prowl calculates every possible way around it. He can’t. The one thing that pain allows him to control is hiding it. He remembers during the war he’ll observe from afar rant sessions of soldiers pouring out their feelings, and the others listening close will pick up the pieces, and mend them together with their own sorrows. Nobody saw this as a muddle of vulnerability but Prowl wasn’t like everyone. Bearing your frays didn’t sit well with him. He was a deep thinker and cold and distant it was a gift but such gift lead him to feel everything more deeply on a level that left him numb on his blank surface. Maybe this was why he was stricken down. Prowl the cold and calculated defy the law. Prowl the one that only saw statics and logic lose it. Not possible but it happened and Prowl crumpled like dirt under a sharp heel.His shoulders finally slouched, his temper finally broke, his fist was raised and his words now became a threat. He finally lost his patience. That was enough to scare Prime himself.


End file.
